Got Off Track
Got Off Track is a bonus track by Sinisters included in their sophomore studio album, Diamond, which debuted on February 13, 2017. Lyrics Laura: I'll be back, I lost my way, got off track Please don't try to be my teddy bear I don't need this bullshit, I won't be lonely anymore Kimberly: Come on ladies Come on ladies Come on ladies Beverly: I wanted was for you, something Inside of me I believed in us pretending We never talk on the TV boy it ain't Easy when I thought I closed the Blinds like the others I won't mind You can't break me to pieces I wanna make you see baby What you've done to me, I can do without you Things have changed, it's the last time and You should go cause I can't ramble on Laura: I'll be back, I lost my way, got off track Please don't try to be my teddy bear (Jacqueline: not your teddy bear) I don't need this bullshit, (with Jacqueline: I won't be lonely anymore) I'll be back, I lost my way, got off track Please don't try to be my teddy bear not your teddy bear I don't need this bullshit, I won't be lonely anymore Kimberly: Come on ladies Come on ladies Come on ladies Sarah: I thought that I can make me your girl Imagine if you are born to shine there's a place Of our lives don't do it to myself baby Can we make up hey, yeah baby please baby please Ya man, and you're everything I see I don't know how to take good care of your girl Never gave in return never could convince you To hold on to me again with all the whats And whys what happened why'd ya'll break up Laura: You can't break me to pieces I wanna make you see baby What you've done to me, I can do without you Things have changed, it's the last time and You should go cause I can't ramble on I'll be back, I lost my way, got off track Please don't try to be my teddy bear not your teddy bear I don't need this bullshit, (with Jacqueline: I won't be lonely anymore) I'll be back, I lost my way, got off track Please don't try to be my teddy bear not your teddy bear I don't need this bullshit, I won't be lonely anymore Kimberly: Come on ladies Come on ladies Come on ladies Jacqueline: Why we never talk on the phone and call You don't love me now, Yeah, oh oh he ain't being all That I was leavin' babe, and no story Of my life support system Kimberly: I can't trust me ooh You ain't perfect babe, cause I wanna Be with them yet oh no my life like this And like nobody else gotta say to say Laura: I'll be back, I lost my way, got off track Please don't try to be my teddy bear not your teddy bear I don't need this bullshit, (with Jacqueline: I won't be lonely anymore) I'll be back, I lost my way, got off track Please don't try to be my teddy bear not your teddy bear I don't need this bullshit, (and Beverly: I won't be lonely anymore) Category:Songs Category:Released Songs Category:Songs from Diamond Category:Bonus Track